Conventional computing systems may be designed based on an assumption that increasing processor operating frequency necessarily achieves greater performance. Increasing operating frequency, however, may not always lead to greater performance. Because increasing operating frequency may increase power consumption, conventional solutions may exhibit suboptimal operating conditions.